Our Sins Lullaby
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Luki dan Luka, kakak adik yang akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun/Jagalah selalu suara kalian berdua.. Karena itu akan menjadi sumber kekuatan kalian/Onii-san.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya?/ warn : INCEST alert.


"Luki, Luka, ingatlah.. Suara kalian lah yang akan menuntun kalian berdua di masa depan. Suara kalian adalah suara yang benar-benar berharga.."

"Jagalah selalu suara kalian berdua.. Karena itu akan menjadi sumber kekuatan kalian.."

.

.

**Our Sins Lullaby**

**Presented by ABNORMALholic**

**Chapter one**

**(Prologue... Maybe?)**

**Real genre : Romance; Angst; Hurt/comfort; Family**

**Megurine Luka x Megurine Luki**

**Vocaloid owned by Yamaha but this story is mine**

**Warning : INCEST, many OCs, etc**

**Request Story by : Mell Hinaga Kuran.**

**Please enjoy reading this story! :)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini."

Pria bersurai merah muda itu kembali membaca naskah miliknya.

"Meskipun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya."

Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas rumput sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati angin sejuk sore hari itu di halaman rumahnya.

"Suara...kah?" Guman pemuda itu lagi. Sepertinya beberapa saat lalu dia mengingat kata-kata mendiang ibunya.

"Onii-san!"

Suara seorang gadis yang menegurnya terdengar begitu jelas di kedua telinganya. Bahkan dia tahu suara milik siapa itu tanpa melihat. Dan tidak lama kemudian gadis yang dimaksud mengangkat buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Lagi-lagi Onii-san berlatih di belakang rumah.. Sudah kubilang bukan jangan berlatih disini. Karena pada akhirnya Onii-san akan tertidur disini.." Gerutu gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Maaf, Luka.." Pemuda yang dipanggil Onii-san itu akhirnya beranjak duduk. Menatap gadis didepannya sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja berlatih disini bisa membuatku lebih rileks.."

"Tetap saja! Kalau Onii-san berlatih disini akan berujung ketiduran.." Luka ikut duduk di sebelah kakaknya. "Tapi baiklah.. Sekarang aku disini dan memastikan Onii-san tidak akan tertidur." Tambah gadis cantik itu dengan senyumannya yang manis.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang adikku yang paling manis.." Tangan besar berkapal halus itu mengacak-acak sedikit rambut adiknya. Membuat gerutuan kecil terdengar dari mulut Luka.

"Luki Onii-san... Daripada kau mengacak-acak rambutku, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kau berlatih sekarang? Besok tes terakhirnya bukan?" Kata Luka sebal kepada kakaknya yang bernama Luki itu. Namun sikap sebalnya malah dihadiahi dengan cengiran dari pemuda itu.

"Kau benar.." Sekali lagi Luki membaca buku teks berisi naskah miliknya. "Luka mau membantuku?" Katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan naskah miliknya kearah adiknya.

"Eeh.. Boleh saja.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bacakan yang tidak diberi warna kuning. Onegaishimasu, Luka."

Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum mantap. "Serahkan padaku, Onii-san!"

Mereka duduk saling bertatapan. Gadis berambut buble gum itu mulai berdehem pelan sebelum membaca naskah sesuai yang diminta oleh kakaknya. "Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Sejenak Luka merasa kagum. Kakaknya ini benar-benar menghayati peran yang baru saja dibacanya. Namun kemudian gadis itu kembali melanjutkan membaca.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi? Kau tahu bukan.. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya!" Sebisa mungkin Luka juga menghayati naskah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini." Luki menghela nafas sejenak. "Meskipun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya."

"Kita masih bisa melakukan hal lain!" Luka berteriak sesuai instruksi naskah. "Aku.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi.. Tidak akan!"

Gadis pink itu kembali diam. Menunggu jawaban sang kakak yang merupakan naskah selanjutnya. Tetapi kenapa sampai beberapa menit Luki hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Onii-san.." Luka melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan kakaknya. Heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luki diam saja?

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Luki sadar. Sepertinya dia terlalu terbuai dengan gadis didepannya. "Ah maaf.. Kurasa berlatih sendirian memang lebih baik.." Luki kembali mengambil buku naskahnya dari Luka. Sepertinya jika Luka yang membantunya berlatih, dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. "Tetapi terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Luka!"

"Onii-san.. Kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi besok. Jangan sampai pada saat tes kau seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga besok adalah yang terakhir bukan?" Omel Luka pada Luki. Dia cukup khawatir apakah besok Luki akan baik-baik saja pada tes terakhirnya? Jangan sampai perjuangan Luki selama dua tahun akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berhasil besok.." Luki kembali membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput sambil memandang langit. "Bagaimanapun juga setelah ini aku akan lulus, Luka.."

Luka tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Luki tersebut. "Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun ya sejak Onii-san masuk ke sekolah akting suara.."

"Kau benar. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat.."

Angin musim gugur sore itu berhembus dan menghasilkan kesejukan. Rumput-rumput dan berbagai tanaman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka itu mulai bergerak.

"Apa waktu kebersamaan ini juga akan berjalan cepat?" Guman Luki sambil menatap langit. Seakan-akan bertanya pada warna biru muda dan gumpalan awan yang ada diatas sana.

"Eh?"

"Ah. Lupakan saja.." Luki beranjak berdiri. Kemudian mengulurkan tangganya pada Luka untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Ayo kita masuk kedalam saja."

Luka hanya memandang kakak laki-lakinya heran untuk beberapa saat sebelum menerima uluran tangan Luki. Membiarkannya menggandengnya sampai masuk kedalam rumah.

**'Apa waktu kebersamaan ini juga akan berjalan cepat?'**

Kalimat yang cukup simpel. Tetapi cukup membuat Luka terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Luki Onii-san.." Luka mempererat tangannya yang sedang digandeng oleh Luki.

"Ada apa, Luka?"

"Onii-san.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya?"

Luki tersenyum tipis. Tangannya ikut mempererat gandengan mereka berdua.

"Hai.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Luka suka sekali menyanyi ya?"

"Hai! Menyanyi itu segalanya bagiku, Kaa-san!" Jawab Luka semangat pada ibunya. Yang dijawab oleh sebuah senyuman dan elusan lembut dari ibunya.

"Kalau Luki tidak terlalu suka menyanyi ya?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka.." Bocah kecil itu menunduk. "Hanya saja Luki rasa ada sesuatu hal lagi yang bisa Luki lakukan dengan suara ini." Katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Luka memegang kedua tangannya. Memandang wajah Luki dengan mata berbinar-binar. Khas seorang anak kecil. "Onii-san memiliki suara yang bagus! Sangat bagus! Aku sangat senang ketika mendengar Onii-san bernyanyi!"

Ibu mereka tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Lalu dia memeluk kedua anaknya yang masih kecil itu dengan penuh sayang. Mengelus setiap surai merah muda mereka dengan lembut.

"Kalian pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat hebat di masa depan. Kalian akan membuat suara kalian dikenal oleh banyak orang, Luki dan Luka.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Suara..."

Gadis berambut pink itu kembali memakan pocky strawberrynya sambil duduk di sebuah bangku. Sudah dua jam dia duduk disana dan menghabiskan dua bungkus pocky. Itu dikarenakan dia sedang menunggu seseorang di kafetaria sebuah sekolah akting suara. Dan disaat dia hanya diam memandangi sekitar, perkataan mendiang ibunya kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Sebenarnya hari itu hari minggu. Kalaupun Luka ingin berjalan-jalan bersama sahabatnya Miku atau kouhai kesayangannya Rin, itu bisa dilakukannya. Namun karena Luki melaksanakan tes terakhirnya di sekolah akting suara hari ini, Luka berniat untuk menunggunya hingga selesai. Dia berniat untuk menjadi orang yang pertama kali memberikan selamat pada Luki dan setelah itu merayakannya bersama.

"Luka!" Seorang pria berambut pink yang sejak tadi ditunggunya akhirnya muncul. Berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum.

"Luki onii-san!" Luka ikut berdiri. Wajahnya ikut berseri-seri ketika melihat kakaknya yang datang itu. "Omedetou, Luki Onii-san!" Ucapnya lagi ketika Luki sampai tepat didepannya.

Luki mengangguk senang. "Arigatou, Luka."

Luka kembali senang ketika melihat Luki sedang membawa lima buah lembar kertas. Dapat dipastikan jika Luki direkomendasikan untuk mengisi kedalam lima anime.

"Onii-san akan segera menjadi seiyuu yang terkenal."

Luki kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Semoga saja begitu.." Dan tangan kanannya kembali mengelus puncak kepala Luka. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Onii-san akan mentraktirmu di suatu cafe. Dengan sandwich tuna kesukaanmu tentunya."

"Ummm!"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar bangunan gedung itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai hampir di pintu keluar, beberapa gadis sudah menyerbu Luki.

"Megurine-kun, selamat atas kelulusannya!"

"Omedetou, Luki-senpai!"

"Rasanya sedih sekali kalau sebentar lagi aku tidak melihat Luki-kun.."

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi saat mengisi anime yang sama, Megurine-san!"

"Luki-kun.. Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

Luki hanya tersenyum kewalahan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu satu-persatu. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi, mengingat jika Luki sangat populer dikalangan wanita.

Luka yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam. Dia senang jika kakaknya adalah orang yang populer dan hebat.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam dadanya saat melihat gadis-gadis itu mendekati Luki.

"Onii-san.."

Luki langsung menoleh ketika Luka memanggilnya. Dengan segera digenggamnya tangan mungil Luka dan dituntunnya menerjang kerumunan gadis itu.

"Gomenasai. Aku dan adikku harus segera pulang. Otsukare semuanya!" Dan beberapa detik kemudian Luki mengajak adiknya itu berlari bersamanya.

Sebisa mungkin Luka mengikuti langkah kaki Luki yang sedikit lebih cepat. Diam-diam dia memandang tubuh kakaknya dari belakang yang sekarang sedang membawanya berlari bersama. Tanpa sadar rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah luka. Sesuatu yang ada didalam dadanya terus bergerak kencang. Entah karena tubuhnya yang sedang berlari, atau karena hal lain.

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Hello minna-san, saya kembali mencoba berkarya di fandom voca lagi setelah sekian lama tenggelam di KnB :') apa fandom ini masih ramai? :')**

**Dan juga atas request Mell-san, saya mencoba pair baru LukaxLuki hehehe xD**

**Saya minta maaf jika menistakan karakter ;;_;; dan kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya diatas :') saya memang bukan penulis yang berpengalaman :') dan juga udah lama banget gak ngikutin fandom ini :')**

**See you in next chapter! ^^**


End file.
